


"Do you ever stop talking?"

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Scott Pilgrim References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr!
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	"Do you ever stop talking?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is a short thing and you can see it on my tumblr but sometimes i like just putting things on here. idk.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Jeff asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Mean.” Abed told him, reaching over and hitting him on the shoulder, which was his usual response to Jeff’s digs. “And not really, but definitely not today.”

“I can’t believe you got me to go to your dumb comic signing.”

“Graphic novels.” Abed corrected. “And a really good movie.”

“This is the same Scott Pilgrim? I don’t think I really understood that movie.”

“You’re sorta like Scott actually, especially in the books.”

“Really? Thanks.” Jeff grinned.

“Not a compliment.” Abed deadpanned.

“Damn, now whose being mean?”

Abed shushed him as they walked into the building, some conference center with a room rented out and a few stands. When Abed spotted the autograph line, he snatched Jeff by the wrist and started dragging him over. He pulled out a book from his messenger bag and flapped it in his hand excitedly.

“I brought my old copy of the first one in the series.” Abed told him. He stopped moving it for long enough to show Jeff. “It’s sorta beat up from how many times I’ve read it, but thought it’d be nice to have the artist sign this one.”

When Jeff saw Abed like this, vibrating with anticipation and looking at Jeff with the whole world in his eyes, it made a thousand of these dumb nerd conventions worth it.

“I’m excited for you, that’s pretty cool.”

“Sarcasm?” Abed questioned, tilting his head.

“None.” Jeff promised. “I like when you get excited about this kind of stuff.”

“So I don’t annoy you?” Abed asked. “You were annoyed with me before in the car, I think.”

Abed’s face looked a little too neutral, and Jeff hated that he couldn’t place it. “I was just kidding earlier. And maybe you annoy me sometimes but I annoy you too. And if I didn’t tell you how else would you know how much I love you?”

“You don’t annoy me.” Abed said back.

“How about when I talk over a movie? Or take way too long in the shower when I know you’re waiting? Or that thing where I mess with my watch and it makes that clicking sound you—“ Jeff started to pull at a dial on the silver watch around his wrist before Abed’s hand shot out to stop him.

“Fine, you’re right, you annoy me too sometimes.” Abed said, smirking.

“And?” Jeff prompted, and Abed looked at him. “Hey, I’m allowed to be needy too.”

“And I still love you. A lot.” Abed promised, latching on Jeff’s arm and leaning into his shoulder. This was about the extent of public affection Abed was comfortable with, so Jeff always appreciated when he did it.

“Thanks for coming with me today, sorry Troy couldn’t make it.” He added.

“It’s alright, I like it.”

“You do?”

“Not really. But I like seeing you happy.” Jeff said, and he could feel Abed’s hand squeeze his arm tighter.

“Maybe you’re not Scott.” Abed said. “I might still be Ramona though. I do have goggles like she wears, and I carry a messenger bag around, and I’m good at rollerblading.”

“Since when could you rollerblade?”

“I learned the first time I read these.” Abed said, holding the book up.

“You’re such a nerd.” Jeff teased.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im jabedalien on tumblr too and always happy to do prompts!


End file.
